The subject of the present invention is a device for dispensing a seasoning, and a sachet comprising such a device.
French patent No. 2,036,261 discloses a sachet made of a heat-sealable plastic containing a liquid, granular or powder product which can be gradually removed in limited amounts. The sachet is able to stand up on one end and has, at an opposite end, one or more perforations in a wall. The perforations are covered with a heat-sealed strip that can be torn off manually.
Canadian patent No. 840,280 discloses a two-faced flexible package for a product to be spread. The package has a flexible reinforcement extending from one end to the other end on one of the faces of the package and an opening for dispensing the product being provided in the other face at one end of the package. The opening is closed off by a tearable adhesive strip. The product can be spread over a surface to be coated by taking the package between one""s index finger and thumb in a slightly inclined position and by sliding the open end of the package over the surface to be coated while flexing the reinforcement slightly.
While these devices are somewhat effective, there remains a need for improvements in this area, and the present invention resolves this need.
The invention is directed to a device for dispensing a seasoning comprising a reservoir defined by at least two surfaces which are joined to form a cavity having an internal volume for receiving a seasoning, the cavity being bound by a perimeter and having at least one end portion; perforations on the end portion of the reservoir cavity; a removable strip for covering the perforations; and a fringe for distributing the seasoning after the strip is removed, the fringe being located adjacent the end portion of the reservoir in position to receive seasoning that exits the cavity through the perforations. This device is particularly effective at dispensing, spreading or coating a liquid or pasty seasoning and is easy to use.
The surfaces of the reservoir are advantageously formed by either connecting at least two sheets or by folding a single sheet in two. The connection is preferably made by heat sealing the free edges of the sheets. Preferably, the removable strip is fixed to the reservoir by an adhesive.
In another embodiment of the invention, the edges of the surfaces are heat sealed along a generally rectangular perimeter and the perforations of the end portion have a diameter of about 0.1 mm to about 3 mm. The sheets that form the surfaces can be made of polypropylene, polyester, polyethylene, a metal foil such as aluminum foil, or any combination thereof, and have a thickness of about 5 xcexcto about 50xcexc.
The invention is also directed to a method of making a device for dispensing a liquid or pasty seasoning comprising the steps of: perforating a sheet at regular intervals corresponding to the length of the device; sealing the perforations with a peelable strip; superimposing two sheets, wherein only one sheet has perforations; and longitudinally heating sealing the edges of the two sheets. Subsequently, the two sheets are transversely heat sealed at a distance forming a section having an internal volume such that only one set of perforations is at one transversely sealed end of each section and forming an extension wherein material exceeds for a distance after the transversely sealed end having the perforations. Thereafter, the method comprises the steps of transversely cutting the end not containing the perforations and filling the internal volume with seasoning; heat sealing the transversely cut end; transversely cutting the end containing the perforations; and longitudinally cutting the extension into juxtaposed tabs forming a fringe.
Another embodiment of the method is directed to the making of a device for dispensing a liquid or pasty seasoning by providing a reservoir defined by at least two surfaces which are joined to form a cavity having an internal volume for receiving a seasoning, the cavity being bound by a perimeter and having at least one end portion; forming perforations on the end portion of the reservoir cavity; covering the perforations with a removable strip; and providing a fringe for distributing the seasoning after the strip is removed, the fringe being located adjacent the end portion of the reservoir in position to receive seasoning that exits the cavity through the perforations. The strip is removed to allow the seasoning to exit the cavity through the perforations and to be distributed onto a food by the fringe. Preferably, the reservoir is made of at least one sheet and the fringe is provided by cutting tabs in the sheet.